


Hange Alone

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange has to learn to deal with Levi away on an extended mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hange Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part one of three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147076) by Ichigo Rusk/ translated by yoshidaeri. 



Things at the base camp had gotten dull since Hange was left behind, left in charge. In charge of what? Not a whole lot, really. She guessed making sure the place was still there when everyone got back. If this mission was going to go on much longer, she might go crazy. It was nice having all this time to work uninterrupted, with no one telling her to eat, bathe, and sleep. So that wasn’t the part driving her crazy. It was the loneliness at night.

She missed sneaking to Levi’s room. Or him sneaking into hers. They didn’t do it much, maybe a few times a week. And they only fooled around once in a while. She thought she could handle it. Hange never had this kind of pent up frustration before, why now? She figured her body must have gotten used to it. Normally she’d brush something so trivial off, but it was affecting her work. She couldn’t focus. She’d get distracted thinking about him. Then forget about the current situation and think that maybe she’d go visit him tonight, but then realize that wasn’t going to happen.

That’s not to say she didn’t sneak into his room on occasion. It was quieter, as some of her neighbors were still there. She made sure it was after a nice bath, so as not to dirty his sheets, and she fell asleep. It was nice to smell him, think about him and what they had done in that bed. God, she missed it.

They’d been gone for a while now, three weeks. Hange was leaning back in her chair, feet up on the table dimly lit by a fading candle. Reading over some old notes she was making revisions on, she let her mind wander. It always wandered to the same place, Levi. On this particular night, her thoughts drifted to a particular thing about Levi, the way he touched her. She was missing his head on her shoulder, his cute little ass she liked to grab, and his hands. His hands, especially. Everything about them. She liked holding them, liked when they picked her up, and liked the way they would touch every inch of her body. She kind of jumped out of her deep thought for a minute. She felt like he had a butterfly in her stomach. Hange shook it off, and went back into her memories. She kept holding the paper, but mostly because it was already there. She’d lost interest in it long ago. She thought about his hands running down her back, leaving a slight trail of scratch marks in their wake. She thought about how he would gently rub his hand over her scars, almost like a soft kiss to heal them, an apology that something so bad happened and left this ugly mark on her. Then as Hange’s mind drifted further down, and she started to realize what was happening.

She sifted in her seat, only to find she felt a bit damp down there. Surely she wasn’t getting wet just thinking about that? It was just thoughts. Usually it took him actually touching her, breathing down her neck, kissing her. Well shit. Here she was getting all hot and bothered by the mere thought of Levi, and he was nowhere around to help. Hange put her papers down and thought for a bit. She couldn’t just let this be. It was the worst it had been this whole time though. She didn’t think she could just ignore it now; it had already started. She thought back, all those times they were together. Hange remembered one night in particular.

She remembered Levi crawling off of her exposed body and situating himself in a chair. Then he asked her to do something unthinkable. Pleasure herself while he watched. The thought was so appalling to her at the time, but it actually became one of her favorite things to do for him. Mostly because he got off on it and she loved that. Hange would only do it when he asked, never initiated it, and she _never_ did it when she was by herself. It took her a while to remember what Levi did and how he touched her that made her squirm. Once she remembered though, she actually made herself come. It was kinda of nice, knowing she could take care of herself that way, but not near as good as when he did it.

She decided to take a bath, figuring she’d probably end up in Levi’s room by the time the night was over. As she soaked, she rubbed her hands over her body, partly to wash up, partly just to explore. She ran her hands over her shoulders, then down her arms. She brushed the bubbles off of her chest, then down to her breasts. She gently ran her hand over her nipples, feeling them starting to stand out. Hange stopped and looked down at them, at her breasts. She didn’t have very big ones, and honestly never understood what Levi saw in them, but he liked grabbing them and teasing her nipples, so she thought she’d try. She cupped one in each hand and massaged them. It did feel pretty good. As she continued, she focused more on her nipples, pinching and pulling on them. She figured out she really liked when she cupped her breast with her hand, but used her fingers to twist and turn the nipple. She even made herself seize up a little, then exhale as she let go. She wondered what else she could learn.

As Hange’s hands slid down her wet abdomen, she felt goosebumps spring up on her arms. She began to reach down farther, but decided the tub was not the place she wanted to do that. There was too much other stimulation from the water for her to focus. Sensory overload in a very sensitive place.

She got out, dried off, and put on some comfy clothes for the night. Some shorts and an undershirt would suffice. Hange walked down the hall to the familiar room at the end. She slipped in and locked the door behind her. She pulled her wet, tangled hair in a knot and flopped on the bed. She wished Levi was here to brush it out for her, but she’d worry about it later. She still had other things on her mind about Levi than him brushing her hair.

Hange flopped down on his bed, breathing in deeply. That familiar smell. It helped she used his soap too, felt like he was all around her. She laid there with her eyes closed for a while, hands resting on her stomach, letting her mind out to wander again.

In her imagination, Levi was on top of her, leaned down, kissing her gently but firmly. He lays his body down on top of hers then reaches a hand down, running between her breasts, down her stomach, then under the band of her shorts. He’d start kissing his way down her neck as he rubbed down there. She felt his big soft hands caressing her, spreading her slit to reach the wet folds under. He let his finger slide gently around the outside, watching her shudder when he hit a sensitive spot.

Hange opened her eyes when she realized what she was doing. She had her hands down her shorts, doing everything she imagined Levi was. She had been running her fingers around in a big circle, teasing herself, causing herself to shudder when running over those favorite spots. Herself.

She paused for a split second before continuing. It felt too good to stop now; she’d already gotten herself worked up. Back into her thoughts, she still imagined Levi, working his circles smaller and tighter around her clit, but let her fingers do the walking. When her finger reached the center of the circles, she used little strokes to rub it, touching it lightly, then brushing her finger off. She began rubbing it in tiny circles softly, then getting more aggressive. Hange finally stopped, catching her breath. She was always holding it. She came to terms with what she was doing and decided to just go full out. It was the only thing to do now. She pulled her shorts off, tossing them to the floor, and ripped her tank off, tossing it in the same general direction. Flopping back on Levi’s bed, she found her happy thoughts again and let her fingers resume their play.

She found her clit again, even more sensitive now that it had been stimulated some already. With her middle finger, she went back to circling, applying more pressure randomly as if to surprise herself. When she thought she might be ready to come, she slid two fingers inside of herself. It was Levi’s way of making her wait to release, but now it was part of the whole experience, not just something to make her suffer. It built up the pressure, making that eventually release even sweeter.

In and out, she pulsed her fingers, allowing her hand to rest on her pussy, still getting some attention. As she thrusted her fingers in and out, Hange let some louder moans slip out. Before she knew it, she was back deep in her thoughts, and she let something else slip out.

“Ah, ah! Levi, ah! Yes! Keep going! Mmmmm, yes! Levi! Yes!”

She was too deep in the moment to think about him not being there. It didn’t matter anyway. That was the only think on her mind.

“Oh, God! Levi! Levi, I’m gonna come! Ah, I’m gonna come! Ahh!”

Hange slid her fingers out and rubbed like crazy, up and down, all over, letting her fingers slip around anywhere that felt right. She let out one last loud moan, feeling the warm liquid leak out around her fingers.

Panting, she let her fingers rub just a little more, just to help bring her body back down. A few aftershocks rocked her body as she did, causing her to tense up, then let out a long sigh. When she finally opened her eyes, she was faced with reality again. She rolled out of bed, hand dripping with her own secretion. She had one more thought on her mind.

Looking carefully at her hand, she licked each finger. She was curious as to what Levi liked about it so much. She put each finger all the way into her mouth, then slowly pulled it out. Not bad. No wonder he liked it. Seemed very satisfying after all that.

She took another look at her current situation and decided that maybe a quick shower was needed before crashing back into Levi’s bed.

As luck would have it, the squad came back less than a week later. Hange was finally able to relax, knowing no lives were lost and that everyone was back. That evening, she took great joy in sneaking down to Levi’s room and seeing him there, right where he was supposed to be.

“So how many times did you spend the night down here?” he asked as they embraced in the longest hug she could remember.

“Oh, a few,” she admitted. Her numbers may have been a bit off.

“I’ve thought about you the whole time. Drove me fucking crazy! Almost 4 weeks with nothing! How about you?” As he asked, he was already starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Well, I took care of things myself.”

Levi looked back at her, almost in a state of shock. “You took care of yourself? You mean you did it to yourself? Without me asking you? And you made yourself…”

Hange felt proud of herself now. “Wasn’t that why you made me do it at first? So I would be able to take care of myself if you weren’t around?”

Levi chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, I guess so.” He grabbed her face, kissing her deeply.

No matter how good she was alone, she really missed him.


End file.
